iTwo Years Later
by Retroforce Studios
Summary: It's been Two Years since Freddie and Sam kissed.....


Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, but one of these days....

It's been two years since Freddie and Sam kissed. Since then Sam and Freddie have been dating behind Carly's back.

Carly got to school late because Sam's mom didn't show up, Carly planned to talk to Sam about it, but couldn't find her. She figures that Sam decide to skip again. When she got to English Class, she noticed that Freddie wasn't in his seat.

"Carly, where's Freddie?" asked Ms. Briggs, who is now teaching high school English.

"Don't know," said Carly, "I'm not his keeper."

"Go to the office," ordered Ms. Briggs.

Carly got up and left the room, she was on her way to the office when she spotted Sam and Freddie at their lockers, covered in mud.

"What happened to you two?" asked Carly.

"I pushed Freddie into the Mud, and he tried to fight back," said Sam, adjusting her turtle neck sweeter.

"Aren't you hot?" asked Carly.

"It's forty, and raining out," said Sam.

"Why are you in the hall?" asked Freddie.

"Got kicked out of class," said Carly.

"Isn't this your forth time this week?" asked Sam.

"Yeah," said Carly, "And it's your forth time being late."

"I've got to get to class," said Freddie, trying to hurry off.

Carly grabs Freddie's book bag, and pulls him back to the lockers. She then grabs Sam, and holds her to the lockers as well.

"What's going on?" asked Carly.

"What do you mean?" asked Freddie.

"Lately when she's last or skips, you do the same," said Carly.

"Sam keeps attacking me," said Freddie.

"I'll find out what's really going on," said Carly, as she let them go.

Freddie heads of to class while Sam stays behind.

"So where you going?" asked Sam.

"Principal Richards office," said Carly.

"Why couldn't Franklin transfer here?" asked Sam.

"Ms. Briggs had him fired for being to easy on you," said Carly.

"He was a nice guy," said Sam.

"He lives on your street, you should stop by and say hi," said Sam.

"Can't, he hates me," said Sam, remembering back.

(Flashback)

It was two days after Franklin was fired, Sam skipped school and decided to go swimming in his pool. Franklin caught her just after she dived in.

"Sam, what are you doing here?" asked Franklin.

"Skipping school," said Sam, while swimming, "No fun without you there."

"Ok, but why did you come here?" asked Franklin.

"You're the only one I know with a pool," said Sam.

"You know that you are trespassing?" asked Franklin.

"Not the first time," said Sam, as she got out of the pool, "You got a towel on you?"

"You don't bring a towel?" asked Franklin.

"Why should I, you got plenty in your upstairs bathroom," said Sam.

"Have you been in my house?" asked Franklin.

"I had to get the towel somehow," said Sam.

"So you're the one would broke my wife's vase?," asked Franklin.

"Not my fault that it didn't bounce," said Sam.

"That's it," said Franklin, "Get out of here, and don't come back or I'll call the police, even if you are with Carly!"

"Can I get the towel first?" asked Sam.

"No!" yelled Franklin.

Sam grabs her book bag and climbs over Franklin's fance into the neighbors yard and runs off.

(End of Flashback)

"He could have had you put in Jail," said Carly.

"He still hopes that you can change me," said Sam.

Sam sees Principal Richards coming down the hallway and runs off. Carly turns around and sees the tall creepy looking woman.

"I see that you got kicked out again," said Richards.

"Yes, ma'am," said Carly.

"Looks like I'll have to call your brother again," said Richards, "Now, just take a seat in my office."

Richards sat down at her desk, and called Spencer, and it wasn't because of Carly. Spencer and Principal Richards were dating, Principal Richards asked Carly not to tell anyone, not even Sam and Freddie. Richards stayed on the phone with Spencer till the bell Rung, then she woke Carly up and sent her to her next class.  
Carly arrives in Math with Freddie and Sam, who were sitting next to each other, Sam wanted to be able to pass him notes in class.

"So, how was it with Richards?" asked Freddie.

"She just wouldn't shut up," yawned Carly.

"Looks like Sam is turning you into a bad seed," said Freddie.

"Says Mr. Tardy," said Carly, yawning again.

"I bet she gave you detention," said Sam, "Didn't she?"

Carly's head drops to her desk as she falls back to sleep.

"I think Principal Richards talked her head off," said Sam.

During class Freddie and Sam passed notes to each other, Carly slept through the class. At lunch, Carly looked around to try to find Freddie and Sam, but to no a vile. They had left school to go to Mc Donalds. Carly sat be herself at lunch. After school Carly went to the lockers, Freddie and Sam didn't show up. Principal Richards walks over to Carly.

"They left just before Lunch," said Richards.

"Why?" asked Carly.

"Sam skipped out, and Freddie's mom call to stay that his great aunt died," said Richards.

"Really?" asked Carly.

"It's the Seventh time in the last four weeks," said Richards.

"Sam does like to pick on Freddie and drive him crazy," said Carly, "But this is too much."

"I going by your place, need a ride?" asked Richards.

"Sure Cass," said Carly.

Carly rides home with Principal Richards, once most the students were gone. Once home, Carly enplanes why she got kicked out of class, to Spencer, and he tells her not to worry about it.

"Well, Cassey, you ready to go?" asked Spencer.

"I think so," said Cassey.

They went down the elevator, Carly grabbed a drink from the fridge, then went to is if Freddie was home. Mrs. Benson said that he told her that he was staying after school for the AV club. Carly went back into the apartment, and turned on the TV, when she heard someone coming down the stairs. Carly grabs her glass and starts up the stairs. The person coming down sees Carly's shadow and runs back up the stairs. Carly runs after the person, and stops when the person slams the door to the iCarly studio.

"Who ever you are you better come out or I'm calling the police," said Carly.

She hears what sounds like two people moving around, then the door opens, Sam comes out and she closes the door behind her.

"Sam, what are you doing here?" asked Carly.

"Taking a nap," said Sam.

Carly hears the Elevator doors open, she tries to get to the door, but Sam stops her.

"Whose here with you?" asked Carly.

"No one," said Sam.

Carly runs down the stairs with Sam trying to stop her. As she got to the bottom, she sees Freddie at the front door.

"Hey, Carly, what's going on?" asked Freddie, acting like he was just showing up.

"Where have you been?" asked Carly.

"I was in the AV Club," said Freddie.

Carly couldn't say that she knew that wasn't true, because she'd have to enplane about Spencer and Principal Richards.

"Did you see someone leave?" asked Carly.

"No, why?" asked Freddie.

"Sam was upstairs with someone," said Carly.

Carly realized that Sam was with Freddie, but didn't know why. She started to think the impossible, Sam and Freddie were sleeping together.

"So you ready to rehears for the next iCarly?" asked Freddie.

"Yeah, sure," said Carly.

___________________________________________________

The next day, Freddie showed up early to school. Sam showed up a few minutes later, while putting her hair into a pony tail. Carly showed up ten minutes later, she was looking over a page in her notebook, when she walked into Sam.

"Watch it," said Sam as she turned around to see Carly on the ground, "Sorry."

"It's ok, I was just reading over my homework for English," lied Carly.

"We didn't have homework," said Freddie.

"Really," said Carly, "How would you know, you missed class twice!"

"True, what's it on?" asked Freddie.

"Romeo and Juliet," said Carly.

The Ball ring, Freddie and Sam take off for their classes while Carly went to the office, to talk to Cassey.

"What can I do for you?" asked Cassey.

"I'm starting to think that Freddie and Sam are dating," said Carly.

"I've seen them in school and on iCarly," said Cassey, "They're always fighting with each other."

"I know, but yesterday, I caught Sam upstairs, and she was with someone," said Carly, "That person took the elevator down, by the time I got down the stairs, Freddie was at the door."

"So you think that they're faking their fights?" asked Cassey.

"Yeah," said Carly, "Freddie doesn't normally skip class, or show up late."

Meanwhile, Freddie gets kicked out off class when Ms. Briggs asks him where Carly was. He made his way to the office, and is told to sit and wait for Principal Richards, Sam shows up shortly after. She was kicked out of her cooking class for throwing eggs.

"What did you do, baby?" asked Freddie.

"Throw Eggs at the teacher," said Sam, "You?"

"Briggs kicked me out because I didn't know why Carly didn't show up to class," said Freddie, as the door to Principal Richards' office opens.

"Thanks, Cassey," said Carly, before she saw Freddie and Sam sitting there.

"Carly?" asked Freddie.

"What are you doing here?" asked Sam.

"She pulled me in to talk to me about always getting kicked out of class," said Carly, hoping her lie would work.

"You called her by her first name," said Sam.

"You did that with Franklin," said Carly.

Cassey comes out of her offices and sees Freddie and Sam.

"Both of you in my office," ordered Cassey.

Freddie and Sam did as they were told, while Cassey told Carly that she'd get to the bottom of it. Carly goes to her Locker, as Cassey closes her office door and sits down at her desk.

"So you both got kicked out of class, again," said Cassey, "Tell me, why?"

"Ms. Briggs hates me and Carly," said Freddie, "So when one of us doesn't show up, she kicks the other out."

"Ok," said Cassey, "And what about you, Sam?"

" Mrs. Reese but me mad, so I threw a few Eggs at her," said Sam.

"How did see make you mad?" asked Cassey.

"She wouldn't let me cook them for Breakfast," said Sam.

"Why didn't you eat before coming to school?" asked Cassey.

"Like my mom would stop drinking just to cook me breakfast," said Sam.

"Freddie, you can go back to class," said Cassey, "Sam, I'm going to have to give you detention."

"I'm use to it," said Sam.

Freddie looks at Sam before he leaves to go back to class, Cassey pulled up Sam's file on her computer and saw that Sam had detentions till the end of the school year.

"Looks like I'm going to have to Suspend you," said Cassey.

"For how long?" asked Sam.

"For ten days," said Cassey.

"Can I start now?" asked Sam.

"Sure," said Cassey, "Just let me call your mom."

"She's passed out in the bathtub," said Sam, "At lest that's where she was when I left this morning."

"I'll call her anyway," said Cassey, "Go grab your stuff."

Sam left the office, by the time she made it to her locker, Carly had already went to class, but Freddie was waiting for her."

"I got suspended," said Sam.

"That's not good," said Freddie, as he kissed her.

"So want to go out for lunch?" asked Sam.

"I can't," said Freddie, "I think Carly thinks we're dating."

"It's been two years," said Freddie, "Maybe it's time we tell her."

"NO!" yelled Sam.

"Why not?" asked Freddie, "I love you and you know that she'll be happy for us."

"But we've hid it for so long," said Sam.

"Sam, I love you, and I want to be able to tell everyone," said Freddie, "I want to be able to kiss you every time I see you, even if there are other people are watching."

"Ok," said Sam, "But what about us sleeping together?"

"We don't have to tell anyone about that," said Freddie.

"Good," said Sam, "I think that your Psycho Mother would freak.'

"She would," said Freddie.

Sam and Freddie kiss as the bell rings, Carly exits Ms. Briggs classroom and sees them kissing. Carly walks over to them and pulls them apart.

"Carly," said Freddie, as he tried to caught his breath.

"So?" asked Carly, "How long?"

"Two years..." said Freddie.

"Last month," said Sam.

"How?" asked Carly.

"Remember when I told everyone about Freddie not kissing a girl?" asked Sam.

"And then Sam told everyone that she hadn't had her first kiss," said Freddie.

"Then I went to talk to him," said Sam.

"Yeah," said Carly.

"We kissed," said Freddie.

"The next day we talked about it, and we kissed again," said Sam.

"And we decided to keep it a secret, because we weren't sure about how we felt," said Freddie.

"And now?" asked Carly.

"We are in love," said Freddie.

"What about you're claim to be my second husband, in about 20 years?" asked Carly.

"Looks like your first husband doesn't have to worry about Freddie," said Sam, "If he tries to leave me, I'll tie him down."

Carly started to laugh, as the bell rings, Spencer shows up with flowers for Cassey, when he passes Carly, Sam, and Freddie.

"Spencer, what are you doing here?" asked Freddie.

"Principal Richards asked me to come in and talk to her about Carly getting into trouble," said Spencer.

"And the flowers?" asked Sam.

"Uh," said Spencer, "I though maybe, she would take it easy on Carly if I gave her flowers."

"Can you get me out of my saspention?" asked Sam.

"You want to stay in school?" asked Carly.

"How else can Freddie and I make out between classes?" asked Sam.

"You and Freddie?" asked Spencer, as if he was about to have a heart attack.

Principal Richards sees Carly and Spencer, but doesn't realize that Freddie and Sam are there when she walks over to them.

"Are those for me, baby?" asked Cassey, when she sees Freddie and Sam.

"Yes," said Spencer.

"Wait, Spencer and Principal Richards are dating?" asked Freddie.

"You can't tell anyone," said Carly, "If other students knew then she'd get fired."

"So?" asked Sam, "What's in it for me?"

"I'll get rid of your detentions," said Cassey.

"Anything else?" asked Sam.

"I wouldn't suspend you," said Cassey.

"And?" asked Sam.

"Sam!" yelled Carly.

"What?" asked Sam, "I just want her to tell the Cooking Teacher to let me eat the food."

"I'll just take you to breakfast," said Freddie.

"I can live with that," said Sam, as she kissed Freddie.

A/N: Just a pick into the future. If the review are good I might write a squeal at a later time. Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
